Zoids: Chaotic Century in a nutshell
by Chomperz
Summary: Rudolf: i hate birthdays...
1. Moonbay's Dream

(title) Zoids: Chaotic Century in a nutshell  
(author) Chomperz  
(DISCLAMER) i dont own Zoids or the Charaters...or the tacquito.i cant be sued cause i   
got nothing.Nya.  
(fanfic start) (Chapter: ONE 1)  
  
*Fiona,Van and Irvane are riding in Moonbay's Truck/Van...thingy..with their Zoids on   
the Cargo...thingy.. as usual; Moonbay drives her Truck/Van thingy, Irvine wants Van's   
Organoid, Van Clams to see Flying food (today its Tacqutios!) and fiona has no memory..  
  
just an 'ordanary' day...*  
  
- Van: I want that flying Tacquito!  
- Moonbay: that was not a Tacqutio.  
- fiona: thats...a rock.  
- Van: But thats a Tacqutio! i want it! hey Zeke, isnt that a Tacquito?  
- Zeke: Grrrrr....**goes off to hunt for blood**  
  
**Zeke Jumps off the cargo area**  
  
-Computer: Cargo area has lost 20 pounds....  
- Moonbay: yay. now i can go faster! **does 190mph instead of the usual 170mph**  
- Van: Hey! You cant just leave him there!  
- Moonbay: Screw him!  
- Irvine: Pervert.. (Irvine's note: OH MY GOD I ACCTUALLY SAID SOMETHING FINALLY!!121)  
- Moonbay: *twich*  
- Fiona: uh-oh  
  
*Moonbay brakes and turns off the Truck/Van thingy. Currently starting to get mad**  
  
- Irvine: why are we stoping?  
- Van: you shouldnt have done that..  
- Irvine: i didnt do anything..i was mummbling to myself  
- Fiona: you better apologize before she kicks your ass  
- Van: Lmao you said ass.  
- Fiona: **ignoring Van**  
- Moonbay: **randomly puts her hand on Irvine's Neck**DID you just call me a pervert?  
- Irvine: Um....y  
- Moonbay: DID YOU JUST CALL ME A PERVERT???  
- Irvine: ......  
- Moonbay: DID YOU??/?  
- Fiona: Your choking him...  
- Moonbay: oh im "Choking him" am i? no. THIS is choking!  
  
**Chokes the Shit out of Irvine**  
  
- Irvine: Gag eefiygwbhioigfy!! **makes really horrable noises**  
- Moonbay: AH-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!! **Laughs evily**  
- Irvine: *pukes blood*  
- Moonbay: **really enjoying herself choking Irvine**  
- Irvine: ahhhh!! MY SPINE!!  
- Van: when your spine breaks you Take Asprin!  
  
  
(end fanfic Chapter ONE 1)  
((c)Chomperz 2002)  
  
(this was orignally just a big fanfic but i divided the unfinished thing into Chapters so people can be able to read it better. is this the end of Irvine or just a stupid way to start this? find out.....somehow.....) 


	2. Let's Mess with Van!

(title) Zoids: Chaotic Century in a nutshell  
(author) Chomperz  
(DISCLAMER)once again: i dont own Zoids or the Charaters...or the tacquito.i cant be sued cause i   
got nothing.Nya.  
(fanfic start) (Chapter: TWO 2)  
  
  
*when we last left our....um...people, Moonbay was busy Choking Irvine.*   
  
  
- Irvine: Gag eefiygwbhioigfy!! **makes really horrable noises**  
-Moonbay: AH-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!! **Laughs evily**  
- Irvine: *pukes blood*  
-Moonbay: **really enjoying herself choking Irvine**  
- Irvine: ahhhh!! MY SPINE!!  
- Van: when your spine breaks you Take Asprin!  
- Irvine: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
*Moonbay wakes up. in front of her is the solar powered tv*   
  
- Tv: i Need my asprin! is your spine broken? Yes!  
  
*Moonbay turns off the tv, then goes to sleep.*   
  
*The Next day*  
  
*once again the crew is on the road again. Moonbay Driving, Van and Fiona in the back seat and Irvine is next to Moonbay, who is driving the Van/Truck thingy.*  
  
-Moonbay: the Tv is on Pot.  
- Irvine: did you see it snort it?  
-Moonbay: no...its completly insane.  
- Irvine: what did it do?  
-Moonbay: it asked itself: is your spine broken?  
- Irvine: that is insane....**long hold** hey..im pretty surprised Van back there  
is not saying anything about flying food.  
- Van: oh,nah i have some food and water here. um....wheres my water?  
- fiona: *is dumping out van's water*  
- Van: Hey! not again! why are you doing this to me?  
- fiona: because your a dibshit! *smiles*  
- Van: ......did you just call me a dibshit?  
- fiona: yes! irvine said you like it when people dump out your water and call you a dibshit.  
-Moonbay: do you know what Dibshit means?  
- fiona: um........no...  
-Moonbay: okay just wondering.  
  
*goes back to minding her own business*  
  
- Van: (faces Irvine) why did you tell her to do that?  
- Irvine: because i want your Organoid. and ...im board too.  
- Van: but thats not right! and you cant have zeke! right zeke?  
-Moonbay: i tossed him out the cargo area. he made my Truck/Van heavy.  
- Van: You just cant leave him out like that! He can be lost! you.......  
shit! i cant call you a dumb blonde! your hair is brown! shit!  
-Moonbay: guess what.  
- Van: what?  
-Moonbay: hes right outside running.  
- Van: huh?   
  
**looks outside and sees zeke running** ohh..  
  
-Moonbay: and you know what?  
- Van: what?  
-Moonbay: solent Green,  
- Van: yea?  
-Moonbay: is made out of....**wispers** People....  
- Van: ahhhhh!~!!!! the H0RR0R!!11  
-Moonbay: yep...100% People.  
- Van: Ahhhhhhhh!1!~`!1! AHHHHHHHH- hey lets go to a Zoid store to get...stuff.  
- Irvine: yea! i can get new weapons for my Zoid!  
- Van: i dont know what the hell im gonna get!  
-Moonbay: maybe i can find myself a zoid!  
- Fiona: Maybe i can get a Memory!  
- Van: alright! since we all need something there, lets go!  
  
(end fanfic Chapter TWO 2)  
((c)Chomperz 2002)  
  
(yay. our heros actually have an idea of what to do! we're going to a store. but is the store what it seems or is there some type of secret that has to do with the zoids they sell? find out on a 3rd chapter of this unfinished story!)  
  
  
- Tv: this fanfic is sponserd by:  
  
center ASPRIN!/center  
  
when your spine breaks, reach for this drug and open wide! 


	3. Zoid Store Horror

(title) Zoids: Chaotic Century in a nutshell  
(author) Chomperz  
(DISCLAMER)you acctually think this wont change. i dont own zoids and the charaters used here. can you please leave me alone?  
(fanfic start) (Chapter: THREE 3)  
  
*when we last left our....um...:*  
  
- Van: Ahhhhhhhh!1!~`!1! AHHHHHHHH- hey lets go to a Zoid store to get...stuff.  
- Irvine: yea! i can get new weapons for my Zoid!  
- Van: i dont know what the hell im gonna get!  
-Moonbay: maybe i can find myself a zoid!  
- Fiona: Maybe i can get a Memory!  
- Van: alright! since we all need something there, lets go!  
  
*anyways...to the story...chapter..thing..*  
  
*the crew is about to enter the store when:*  
  
- Moonbay: hey guys..theres a letter in the store's outside mailbox..lets read it!  
- Van: i bet its just bills.  
  
**Moonbay walks to the mailbox, she takes out the letter and reads it.*  
  
- Moonbay: "To Van,  
due to hazordius health conditions, we need to inform you asap that we have to illegaly change your name from Van to Ban. this change is perment for your whole life until further notice. we apologize for any inconvience.  
1 -Cartoon network  
  
- Irvine: Ha! * laughs* you've been BANned for having VAN and must be BANned immmeadatly!  
- Ban: that aint funny.  
- Moonbay: your jokes suck.  
- Irvine: so? *laughs harder*  
  
** there are randomly screams happining inside of the store**  
  
- fiona: what then hell?  
- Ban: where is that comming from??  
-Moonbay: Ban....you are very,very, stupid. ... its comming from the store  
-Ban: i KNEW THAT!  
-all except ban: *Kauf*LIE*kauf*  
  
*INside the store (finally)*  
  
-Manager: *yelling over screamming* I IS MANAGER! HOW IS I HELP YOU?  
-Fiona: WTF?  
-Ban: *pokes Moonbay* can i talk to you outside???  
-Moonbay: ...  
  
*Ban and Moonbay leaves*  
  
-Fiona: *to the manager* do you sell memory cards?  
  
*outside*  
  
-Moonbay: what the hell do you possibly want you dummy?  
-Ban: you know what... i think the reason Zoids here is massed produced here is because.... they are made out of people....  
-Moonbay: that is the stupidest thing you said!, acctually its one of the stupidest things you've said.  
-Ban: im serious! how do you explain the screaming?  
-Moonbay: *digs in ban's pocket, putting a bag out* too much weed?  
-Ban: (thought: damn she got me there..)... ...um... what about all the rare zoids they have there?  
-Moonbay: working repicas?  
-Ban: (thought: ....she shushed me.. damn.)  
-Moonbay: (thought: Ha! i shushed him.)  
-Ban: um..  
-Moonbay: *randomly punches Ban* you are weird.*walks inside*  
-Ban:ow... wait!  
  
* inside*  
  
-Manager: how about the Memardcard 2619?  
-Fiona: okay..* puts it in the card slot on her head, it goes right in her head.* (gasp) i remember EVERYTHING! ill buy this! *takes managers money and gives it to him*  
-Manager: thank you *doesnt know hes been played*  
-fiona: yay! me got a memory  
-Irvine: i ish glad for you!  
-Moonbay: your....um... creator would be proud..  
-Ban: what about the zoids??? they is made out of people !!  
-Moonbay: SHUT UP. you and your fu8king ignorance. we all know it aint true, so shut up.  
-fiona:...*thinks*... hey... i think those zoids are made out of people..  
-Moonbay: hey,.. she could be right, lets go check it out!  
-Ban: but thats what 'I' been trying to tell you!  
-Irvine: you didnt say anything about that.  
-Moonbay: all you was thinking about was food.  
-Ban: *sigh*  
-Manager: i gotta feed the.....CHICKENS! *slides thru a door*  
-Irvine: after him !!1!  
  
* everyone chases after him*   
  
-Manager: you will never catch me! *jumps into the zoid machine*  
-Fiona: ... You stupid.  
-Moonbay: thats the machine that turns people to zoids..  
-Manager: *pops out as a lyger* you cant catch me! *runs into the open desert*  
  
*there is a team ready to battle anyone out in the desert*  
-Manager: IM FREE IM FREE  
-random pilot: its a zoid! ZOID BATTLE!  
  
*all the piloted zoids attack the manager*  
  
-Manager: noooo!~  
  
*store*  
  
-Ban: ha! all those zoids attack him. we win!  
-Moonbay: hey! lets steal all of his stuff!  
-all: YAY!  
  
(end fanfic Chapter THREE 3 )  
((c)Chomperz 2002)  
  
(w00t! our heros defeated the evil manager and we all get to steal his stuff! get those zoid repicas now! party at the store! what will happen at their 'next' adventure though? stay tunned.) 


	4. GUARDIAN FORCE! IM HAPPY!

the orignal fanfic that started the classic craze is back! its:  
(title) Zoids: **GUARDIAN FORCE** in a nutshell  
(author) Chomperz  
(DISCLAMER) Zoids and people anything no own | now written in html version!  
(fanfic start) (Chapter: FOUR 3)  
  
* a whole batch of tools is laying next to a zoid, the Shield Liger,..some screwdrivers, a wrench, a bong and and four empty packets of ziplock bags*  
*van walks by*  
Van: *notices* oh hey there! we grown up and kicking ass! aint that cool!?were now facing a really bad ememby called david....err...i ment raven  
now that were all grown up, theres no homor now go!  
  
*dr. d walks out*  
  
D: yo im a pimp! a d-i-t-z! pimpin it!  
Van: what? *laughs*  
D: shut the hell up fool i be doggin it masta style!  
now listen up fools there is great evil walkin amongs ourselfs and we ish killin it!  
Thomas: isnt that aganist GF rules?  
D:*slaps Thomas' face* dont question jo pimp daddy bytch  
thomas: my SPINE!!?!#? *collapes on the fllor and spasams*  
Fiona: this would cheer you up! *pours salt all over thomas' face*  
Thomas: *dies* my face! my horribly beutiful face1!*bleeds*  
  
  
*raven Appears*  
  
Raven: haha i tricked you all!!  
  
*people stare at him*  
  
Van: who are you?  
Raven: *sigh* raven..  
Van:...........  
Raven: you know the _enemy..._  
irvine: no clue...  
Raven: the guy who killed thousands of people!  
Van: um...oh! sad--  
Raven: NO NO NO RAVEN!! WITH THE BLACK ORGANIOD SHADOW AND I HAVE THE GENO BREAKER! NOW DO YOU REMEMBER??  
Dr. D: thats the ememy...  
Van: noo......i thinks thats someone else..  
Raven: **apdigeruogh** *throws something at van's head*  
Van: *bleeds* OMG THAT RAVEN WHY YOU PEOPLE LET HIM IN???  
Raven: *shoves his hands in his face* stupid stupid people  
Van: *steps through thomas who was getting up but is now pinned down* you are a mass murder and i (van...) am not letting you (get your foot off of my stomich!)get away with it! you are very (god the pain)evil,   
dememted and (get off of me before i see) you probably had a mother (the ring) like MOMMY (helppp...)DEAREST you sick (ughh)phycotic (fgsjbgi)freak!  
Moonbay: um... all of that stuff was ( my orgains are crushing) about Hilz...and he wasnt introduced yet!  
Van: that maybe hilz (this hurts bad) under distugize! *graps ravens cheek* LETS SEE WHO YOU REALLY ARE! *rips it off*  
Raven: *drips blood on floor*  
Van: opps  
Raven: YOU PAY!! *grabs vans wallet and runs off with it*  
Van: heY! it had my favorite makeup in it  
Irvine:im behind you van!  
Van: in what?  
Irvine: GO AFTER HIM!  
Van: right! *hops on the shield liger*  
Dr.D: in order for it to work you have to be IN it  
Van: oh.... *gets in and runs off*  
Moonbay:........we got really short and bad lines...  
  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
  
Van: im after yoou! *runs off in no distinct direction, suddenly the genobreaker appears out of nowhere*  
Raven: hah you fell into my trap!  
Van: *looks around* welll, this is the worst trap ever!  
Raven: look over there!  
*a taco bell is nearby*  
Van: annnd???  
*zeke jumps out of van's zoid and runs to the bulding, faint sounds of horrrible pain commences*  
Raven: now without your zoid your powerless! and without power you die! mahhhahahawgha!  
Van: well if i die, bury me, put my bones in the cherry tree!  
Raven: what? ( confused ) whatever, prepare for your death!  
Thomas: (fixed) you cant do this alone!!  
Irvine: yeah van, your too stupid and cant figure out which one is raven!  
van: okay zeke lets finish him! do that thing where the yellow sticks out of my zoid!  
* the blade Does stick out, but when it hits the genobreaker, it just falls off and explodes like the dirty vermen it is *  
Van: zeke! why??  
*no response*  
Thomas: ... maybe if we did that attack formation that failed a bunch of times...  
Irvine: yea...  
  
*they all did but one zoid trips on another and they all fall of a cliff*  
  
Van: ahhh *burps&*  
  
*all four hits the bottom of the cliff where the base was.... van and raven fall out*  
  
Raven: aha! your zoid is destoryed and now i will rule the universe! ha ha ha!  
Dr.D acctually, research says there is no lifeforms except for those on planet zi so you have no choice but to rule zi.  
Raven: what about earth?  
Dr.D: thats our food suppy, 90% of what we eat are human!  
Moonbay: what kind o-f scientist are you??  
Dr.D: a bad one   
  
*van gets up* Van: its not over yet!  
Raven:um... it pretty much is..  
Van: nooooo./.*fake laugh*  
  
*van takes his fist and shoves it in the air he makes a grab motion, then, he punch/pierce his stomich lining and digs inside*  
some solder: OMG!!#$!@  
  
*van makes some moaning untill he drags out a large intestine and some other circular organs*  
Van: its no over! prepare for trouble and make it double!  
Raven: what?  
Van: i will kill you! *swings the organ weapon around, trouthing blood on everyone* i will kill you dead!  
Raven: fine! *punches van in the face, leaving a scar, van lays there and raven just kickes him*  
Van: the pain! i know! *takes asprin and he flys up like superman* **badfiobga!**  
Raven: what?  
Van: wevfnbae! *flys toward raven*  
Raven: *punches van, making him fall and roll over, then beats van up*  
i win! i destoryed an guy! you all will suffer! *goes into shadow and they fly off a horrible path*  
Dr.D: *walks up to van* you need more experience as a zoid piot or else youll starve!  
Moonbay: what? they didnt even had a zoid battle for a minute!  
Dr.D: *slaps moonbay* dont correct me bytch  
Moobay: ill teach you not to slap me! *pushes Dr.D off of a starcase*  
Dr.D: my L1ver!  
  
( next chapter! a omochao (sonic charater) crossover, plus dr.d goes behind scenes of the pimp life! )  


* * *

this chaper is dedicated to the hard wokers of the dental foss product:  
  
  
badfioga  
apdigeruogh  
**theyy doggin it masta style!**


	5. i think therefore you think

Hello! Im Omochao, and im here to help you!  
  
or, thats what i want people to think................  
  
last time on zoids, it was van on raven action!  
  
and van got his arse kicked! he fell a long...   
  
long... way....  
  
and now, in order to stop raven making snowtracks,  
  
i came from the sonic universe to plannet ze and help!  
  
see you on the battlebots!  
  
------=-=-=-=-=-=-=-===-=----------  
  
(title) Zoids: Garden Force in a nutshell  
  
(author) Chomperz  
  
(DISCLAMER) Zoids (tommy) and mtv anything no own |Omochao (sega/sonic team) no own  
  
(fanfic start) (Chapter #: Hypnotized curse!@ a5b)  
  
Dr.d: *ahem* i called this meeting cause basicially you all suck.  
  
Moonbay: what?! i kill you! *ill shoot!*  
  
Dr.d: i got skills like that!  
  
Van: seriously gramps...  
  
Dr.d: fine! we need to stop raven and his minions, Hiltz and Rhyss and in order to do that,  
  
i have a little friend for you *picks up a robot, about the size of a computer tower, looks like a robotic chao)  
  
this is omochao and it will help you defeat them!  
  
Omochao:............  
  
Van: for something usefull, this certainly is dull...*pokes it*  
  
Omochao: *wakes up on poke* SUP FOOLS!   
  
all: fjlgh  
  
Omochao: err.. um... Im Omochao, and im here to help you!  
  
Irvine: with what?  
  
Omochao: *faces moonbay* your cooking skills, *now van* your horrible pioting skiils *thomas* your -secret- crush on fiona *fiona* your breath *dr.d* your bones and prostate *irvine* and your bad clothes!  
  
*intense attacks on dr.d happens*  
  
Dr.d: leave me alone! i just want to live a normal boy *wimper*  
  
-meanwhile-  
  
Cyuss: i wonder what is happin-  
  
hiltz: you should know your psychic!  
  
rhyss: stop sterotyping!  
  
Hiltz: jo momma!  
  
*another omochao appears out of puff of smoke*  
  
Omochao: hi im omochao! and im here to help you!  
  
rhyss: wow you know what that means?  
  
Hiltz: jo momma!  
  
Rhyss: *slaps Hiltz* noooo, he can help us destory the world!  
  
Hiltz: okay..*faces omochao* how do i destory the world?  
  
Omochao: i hate myself and i want to die!  
  
Hiltz: srgjowergon um....  
  
Omochao: in order to blow up the world...  
  
Hiltz: yes...  
  
Omochao: ......go in your Organoid!  
  
*after serveral attempted tries, he is in Ambient*  
  
Omochao: now smoke!  
  
Hiltz: well...*falls out*now i know a great sucide attempt...  
  
Rhyss: maybe he'll listen to me...*talks in omochao's non-existant brain*  
  
Go TeLl Us HoW tO dEsTrOy ThE wOrLd....  
  
Omochao: *brief pause* OMG I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD!! LALALAL!!~!~  
  
*omochao goes crazy*  
  
Hiltz: yea.... its gonna help us *sarcastic*  
  
Omochao: Zoid EVE! *there! *points at a guy* he kills! hi eve!  
  
Rhyss: god this things annoying *chucks it out of the cliff they hang out on*  
  
Omochao: bai-bai! *smashes on the ground and breaks*  
  
_now!_  
  
Van: so why are left with this annoying thing?  
  
*omochao resurructs!*  
  
Dr.D: cause im busy! MTV is doing a real life doc. on the pimp life! im out! *leaves*  
  
Irvine: (mutters) more like a poser than a pimp..  
  
thomas: maybe if we ask it something it can help!  
  
Van: all right! Omochao! how do we stop raven?  
  
Omochao: what did the birds do to you?  
  
Van: um... how do we stop an evil guy?  
  
Omochao: Zoid Eve! kills everyone!everywhore! *flys around*  
  
Moonbay: this is really sad....  
  
Lifeonmtv!  
  
Dr.D: now, the problem with me is that my **es think they run the place, but my pimp hand always make sure they stay in line!  
  
fkjaif: and you make how much?  
  
Dr.D: more than joo momma! checkout my gucci! *his ordinary clothes with a sign saying gucci*  
  
and my tims! *wearing horribly cut log shoes* i generate 3452452456 cjue (pretend its zoid currency) a week  
  
fkjaif: so thats $2 american?  
  
Dr.D: um... whats that?  
  
+and+  
  
*raven is somewhere, somehow when*  
  
Omochao: (rapid appear) Hi! Im Omochao! and i know how to defeat van!  
  
Raven: *heart attacked* gsv fbbbbb  
  
Omochao: ^_^  
  
Raven: you know how to destroy van?  
  
Omochao: yep!  
  
Raven: how?  
  
Omochao: i dont know... im asking you!  
  
Raven:........  
  
Omochao: use a knife!  
  
*raven, horribly depressed by lack of help....sits, cups hands on face... and cries*  
  
Omochao: i deep people!  
  
(will anything happen and will omochao help someone? find out??)  
  
(fic end)  
  
Omochao: hi im omochao! welcome to my world!  
  
* a big Room in white appears, so do people*  
  
Van: where are we?  
  
Moonbay: my eyes hurt..  
  
Thomas: GOD ZEKE YOU LANDED ON MY SPINE!! dfosvjesthdt!!  
  
Raven: .........i perfer black..  
  
Omochao: now you all can create your world!  
  
*markers appear*  
  
Van:....this is babyish...*takes marker and throws it... but makes a 3d trail*  
  
( a song appears) i wanna do things differently...(blah blah)  
  
*now everyone plays with them*  
  
(END)  
  
fiona: im pissed. i didnt say ONE thing in this piece of crap and you know what. ***k this.  
  
***k you chomperz, ***k you cast (signs of van wimpering) ***K this ***t im leaving!  
  
Police: Free speech is a crime!  
  
Fiona: no its not.....  
  
.....  
  
...  
  
at least not here... 


	6. the Xmas episode that had nothing to do

Hi! Im Van!

An unintellegent mofo!

Last time on zoids, dr.d made a really bad

Robot sent on destorying us!….wait…

That didn't happen…

(title) Zoids: Garden Force in a nutshell

(author) Chomperz

(DISCLAMER) Zoids no own |Omochao no own

(fanfic start) (Chapter #:dub I dub)

--------==========the chrismas episode!! Lets holiday!=======----

*everyone is doing something till a little boy falls from a roof*

??:ow!

Van: *****appears* are you okay?

??: van?

Van: Aojdhawkjf!! How do you know my name?

Rudolf: its me, Emperor Rudolf!

Van: ohh…

*omochao appears*

Van: OH NO!

Rudolf: whats that?

Van: it's the evil face of satian! 666!!

Rudolf:… that's it name?

Van: noo…its omochao….don't go near it!

Rudolf: *pets omocho* hey there..

Omochao: to eat hay, jump off the cliff!

Rudolf: waa..

Omochao: cheese explodes with weeze…

Rudolf: how dare you disrepect me! Im the emperor!

Omochao: emperor strikes back! Dun Dun Dun-Dun *and while doing star*wars routine, omochao pushes rudolf off the cliff*

Rudolf: ahhhhh!

Omochao: im helpful ^_^

Van:……

*Later, rudolf busts in the door to the base while dr.d is telling about plans to stop raven… hes talking to himself and doesn't even notice the other people have been doing other things*

Rudolf: WHO CREATED THAT HORRIBLE THING

Dr.D: I did! It called the omochao, designed to help in combat shituations! 

*rudolf starts to whoop dr.d*

Dr.D: spleen!!! Ahh!

Rudolf: and that's what you get for making something horrible! Nayh!

Dr.d: my neck my back my eojhd and my crack!

All: ….

*raven appears*

Raven: IM GONNA KILLY OU ALL IM MANICA!

Van: wa-

Raven: djgsbrd *cuts Van's……plate…of something*

Van: hey!

Dr.D: van what did I tell you!

Van: N o t h I n g.

Dr.D: good, let that be a lesson.

Omochao: *holding Irvine, Moonbay and Thomas* look what I found in the trash! *drops it on raven*

Raven: drat. And I wouldve gotten away with it if it wasn't for you meddling kids!

Moonbay: yay! We defeat raven!

Irvine: wait… that was too easy… are you sure that was him?

Moonbay: duh….

Van: Irvines right… this is a trap!

*so everyone stood still for an hour*

Raven: see… no trap… now let me go!

Van: noo!

Raven: fine… *cough* ILL SHOOT!

Van: gah! *falls and collapeses*

Irvine: not the ILL shoot! Run!

Moonbay: wa-

Irvine: Run *grabs almost everybody and runs the door but falls*

Fiona: nice going…

*raven gone*

Dr.D: see irvine, the Ill shoot is fake…and just a decoy.

Irvine: why is van insane then?

Dr.D: uhhh…….i dontknow..

Van: hey look! Its raining cocine! *attempts to snort the snow* it melts…

Thomas: right…..we need to catch raven or else!!

Omochao: look what I found in the trash! *holds raven* I think its dead

Raven: let me go now!

Moonbay: you go to jail right now!

Raven: okay… *walks off*

Van: now what?

Omochao: lets holiday!

All:?

Omochao: lets celebrate christmas!

*since its not earth, theres no christmas*

Van: how do you do that? What is it?

Omochao: christmas is about caring about others caring about! And the best way is to put things in boxes and throw them at old ladies! Then, say its for you!

Dr.D: odd concept….lets do it!

======

*everyone is gathered outside with presents in wrapping waiting for anyone to walk down the street…which is odd cause there was no street…since omochao said it was about 'sharing and caring' they let raven in on the 'present giving'*

Kid: *walks down street* I want some food…

Van: I throw this at him! *tosses a present that contained quicksand*

Kid: raining presents! *trys to grabs it, but it pops on the kids hand , spilling the quicksand everywhere and sinks the kid…. Making him go away*

Van: he liked it! ^_^

Irvine: um… I think you just killed someone..

Raven: another one! This ones mine! *tosses presents containing stones*

Kid 2: wow! *gets hit and ends up doing flips* ahh! My schjoat! *foams at mouth*

Moonbay: omochao, are you sure this is safe

Omochao: …………..no…im helpful!  
Van: I don't see anything wrong. *tosses a present containg chair at another person*

Cop: hey you kids,! That's illlegal! Stops!

Dr.D: run!

(what happens next? Will they get caught? see next chapter!)

(screw it, we'll tell you now)

Irvine: im hit!

Cop 2: ill police brewtality you into jail!

*the gang gets lock up in the pentwagon*

Fiona: help!

Van: oh no! *hit*

(find out what they do now! Next chapter one won oh four! See you on the battlefield!)

van: hi! My name is van and I like to, on the behalf on all of us on zoids! Is to wish!

Moonbay: *wispers to van* to wish merry christmas!

Van: who's mary?


	7. the Xmas followup

( I don't own zoids. Nya.)

Due to budget cuts, the insane puppeteers will do this chapter of nutshell in puppets. Thank you.

Van Puppet: hi, I'm van and I'm in a jail cell!

Other assorted puppets: oh no! So are we!

Moonbay puppet: van, we need to get out of here! 

Irvine puppet: but how?

Omochao puppet: to escape, defeat the alien race!

Rudolf puppet: we had enough of you! *Pounces omochao puppet, causing it to fall out, showing a hand*

Fiona puppet: maybe if we stop playing puppets we can really think of a so-

?: shh… pretend this is us..

?: why?

?:cause.

*gate falls down*

all: yay!

Omochao puppet: *appears over hand again* the last one in is dumb! Get out!

Guard Puppets: hey you kids! Stop it now!

*intense beatings*

Van puppet: we got them!..

?: pay attension!, they got us.

Van puppet: Er. I mean they got us! Noo!

Irvine puppet: you guys run, ill take care of this!

*another hand appears holding a gun and shoots the guard puppets*

?: Ow! Don't use a real gun you dope!

*the background suddenly changes* 

Van puppet: *monochromoicly* we are uh…*a head pops out looking back and a hand grabs it by the hair and yanks It down* outside!

Prozen puppet: even in my puppet form im instoppable!

?: why are you here?

?: nah! Im gonna ruin this! Ha ha ha!

?: go away!

? no.

Raven Puppet: no! im the only bad guy in this story! Go away!

Van puppet: I cant believe im saying this but hes right!

Prozen Puppet: …………..no.

Fiona and Moonbay Puppet: Children! *the puppets start shooting the Prozen Puppet*

All: yay!

*at the base*

Van Puppet: I love the base, it's the best place in the world!

Moonbay Puppet: I love the zoids!

Raven Puppet: I love blowing the place up!

Irvine Puppet: I love you Raven!

Raven Puppet: uuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmm…………

Omochao Puppet: im omochao, and im half polyester!

Van Puppet: what?

Omochao Puppet: I like to fly! *wires grab the puppet but makes it flip upside down, causing the stage to crumble and we see all of the zoid people cramped up in one place*

Van: uh oh…

Moonbay: um…….

Omochao: I exposed the truth! Now the REAL chapter!\

(title) Zoids: Grandma Force in a nutshell

(author) Chomperz

(DISCLAMER) Zoids no own |Omochao no own

(fanfic start) (Chapter #7: what now?)

(continuing off from there)

Raven: im in your base, again!

Van: Go away! *throws Boot*

Raven: ow! Your gonna pay!

Van: how?

Raven: ….Children! *brings out a uzi and pulls trigger but water squrts out* What?

Omochao: I washed your dusty guns! Im helpful! ^_^

Raven:…..drat..but I have an emergency plan! *press button*

Dr.D: oh no look!

*some random zoid appears…since im board, Its too powerful for them to handle and its new*

irvine: oh no! Its too powerful for us to handle and its new!

Fiona: ….deja-vu man..

Dr.Dr: we must run!

Raven: not so fast Doctor Doctor!

Dr.D: wa? *heart Attacked*

Moonbay: look he killed Dr.D

All: yay!

*bomb*

Omochao: im helpful! *****throws bombs at everyone*

Raven: oh no! *hit*

Van: Raven's defeated! **Again**!

Raven: …………..bastards

Irvine: Omochao is still throwing Bombs!

Moonbay: not if i can help it! *gets hit with dud-bomb*

Omochao: i like pie! Pie = 3.14323!!!

*they all run till they get outside*

Van: were out of the base!

Rudolf: wow. I had no say in anything!

Omochao: I have a good idea!

Irvine: since when do you?

Omochao: its Rudolf's Birthday Tomorrow, and you need to go and celebrate it at a abandon warehouse!

Van: hey! Thats right!  
Rudolf: ..its not my birthday...

Omochao: yes it is! Its Rudolf's Birthday Tomorrow, and you need to go celebrate  
Irvine: SHUT UP!

*where will the next adventure take them? You find out in a long time. Now its time for random 10 questions! Hosted by Omochao!*

Omochao: Hi! Im Omochao! And im here to interview Van Flyhieght!

Van: you spelled my name wrong.

Omochao: i Dont care! Now, here some 10 questions!

gflekwnciuds!!

Van: huh?

Omochao: and were done! Now we know you more than we know you more than we know you more than we know you more than we know you more than we know you more than we know you more than we know you more than we know you more than we know you more than we know you more than we know you more than we know you more than we know you more than....

(wee! Rudolf's Birthday Of Doom! Chapter 8! BAI-BAI)

Van: Leave me alone you freak!

Omochao: i want to Blow upHelp the world!


	8. Toliet Humor

Because of weird formating on ,  
the Shift(plus)8 will be replaced with (this)  
i apollogize to any convience, and  
im sorry for this inconviencnce, especally  
to Mr. Gorsky.  
  
-chomperz  
------=-=-=-=-=-=-=-===-=----------  
Hi! Im Moonbay!  
I want some money dammit!  
  
Today we are gonna celebrate Rudolf's birthday  
At some warehouse or something!..  
This sounds like a bad Scooby-doo episode!  
------=-=-=-=-=-=-=-===-=----------  
(title) Zoids: Gamma Force in a nutshell  
(author) Chomperz  
(DISCLAMER) Zoids no own Omochao no own  
(fanfic start) (Chapter #: 8)  
------=-=-=-=-=-=-=-===-=----------  
Rudolf: so your gonna celebrate my birthday! Im so…COMFUSED!  
Van: don't worry… your in a bad dream in a bad world!..  
Fiona: ummmm…  
Omochao: here we are! At the warehouse. I hid the cake and you have to find it till (explodes)  
Irvine: …like usual …  
  
(Omochao is Gone forever!)  
All: yay!  
(as the Guardian Force people goes inside, some people outside are watching)  
(nearby bush)  
FanPPL: hey! shh! They cant know were hiding here!!  
  
(wrong thing…)  
Hiltz: Have you tried Homestyle Hump?  
Rhyss: ….What?  
Hiltz: heres the plan! I wired this whole area with firecrackers, bombs, TNT, and rats! The combinations of the four sensational forces will crumple the warehouse and kill all The good guys, so then we can rule the earth!  
Rhyss: three problems… this aint earth, and where would we be?  
Hiltz: um…In.. the warehouse?  
Rhyss: and wouldn't the rats eat the wires, diffusing the bombs?  
Hiltz: …. TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVISTATION!!!!ii!!one!  
Rhyss: idiot.  
  
Rudolf: I want my cake now!  
Van: we have to look for it still.  
Dr.D: if my calculations are correct, fiona will fall into a hole, setting up a rope that would catch van's leg and knocking a pole into moonbay which can make the whole floor fall, blowing up any chances of exits.  
Fiona: your Bluffing! (falls into a hole…and the rest happens)  
Thomas: (magicly appears) what I miss? (walls falls on him) AJKFDH!!!  
Van: (flying up) I CAN FLYYY!  
Moonbay: oh shi(POW)  
  
(Building Crumples)  
Hiltz: well look at that, my plan worked.  
Rhyss: lucky shot, idiot..  
Hiltz: now we go down there and stomp them!! Like bugg!!..or speedos or something..  
  
Van: is everyone okay?  
Moonbay: just because my arm is now bent backwards and squirts blood means is absolutely fine!  
Van: that's good to hear!  
Moonbay: …reeetart.  
Thomas: lets get out of here! (opens the door and..)  
Raven: (on the toilet) UHHHH!!HHEDYH (PFTTTTTT)  
Thomas: Oh GOD! (slams the door)  
Dr.D: we have ten minutes before we are done for!  
Irvine: for what?  
Dr.D: … we need to get out!  
Van: Fungus! look!  
Fiona: we can climb the vines to get out of this place!  
  
(and so everyone does)  
  
Van: im at the top, just need to remove these planks and..  
Raven: (on the toilet) UHHHH!!HHEDYH (PFTTTTTT)  
Van: aegjsbagui!! (falls, making everyone else fall)  
Moonbay: Van!  
Van: GET THE IMAGES OUT OF MY HEAD!!  
Rudolf: ill shoot! (van gets shot)  
Dr.D: well… lets go there! (points to a led which points to the exit)  
And we only got 6 minutes! Go!  
  
(they all run until)  
Hiltz and Rhyss: BOO!  
All: ahhh!  
Hiltz: your all done for!  
Rhyss: the only thing that blocks your escape,…is us!  
Hiltz: and we have the perfect weapon!  
Van: what is it?  
  
(FBI!!!)  
Van: Noo! Not the (male monochromic voiceover): Federal Bureau of Investigation  
FBI: it is I! The (male monochromic voiceover): Federal Bureau of Investigation  
Moonbay: what business you got here mister?  
FBI: I cannot tell you!, AND YOU WONT LIVE TO KNOW CAUSE THE The (male monochromic voiceover): Federal Bureau of Investigation WILL HUNT YOU DOWN LIKE THE DIRTY DOG YOU ARE!!! Dr.D: liar! Your name is jeen and you work at the 7-11!  
FBI: uhh damn! (evaporates)  
  
Rhyss: I cant believe you defeated the The (male monochromic voiceover): Federal Bureau of Investigation Man! However.. The organioidz will take care of you all! Go!  
(Ambient and Specular attacks Rudolf and Thomas.. And everyone else goes out)  
Van: should we save Thomas and rudolf?  
Irvine: why should we? Like anthrax, they wont go away.  
(everyone stares at Irvine)  
Irvine: what? I was kidding..  
------=-=-=-=-=-=-=-===-=----------  
Fiona: that end another messed up chapter of this story, coming soon is chapter 9, Raven vs. Van, the infamous ballerina kickboxing speedo competition!.. K bye! And review this!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
-  
Raven: (on the toilet) UHHHH!!HHEDYH (PFTTTTTT) ahh! All done! (looks in the toliet) eww! All bloody! And uh hey! (notices the spy camera, with dr.d labled on it) GERR! (punches it) ILL GET YOU ALL IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DOOO!  
  
Or eat popcorn instead.. 


End file.
